


study

by kenzienr



Series: Stydia Stuff [1]
Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, one shots, prompts, stydia is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzienr/pseuds/kenzienr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>platonic stydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	study

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil thing.

Lydia sighed, throwing her books on top of the table,and her bags by the wall. “This is ridiculous. I’ll be fine on my own,Stiles.”  
“I know, but you’re a banshee. A supernatural creature. You’re constantly in danger, whether you know it or not. You need protection.”  
“Protection? Stiles, you’re barely protection. You can’t even hold a gun properly.”  
Stiles fumbled for words. “I’ve got my bat. That’s enough, right?”   
Lydia rolled her eyes and sat down proceeding to do her English homework.   
Stiles did the same, awkwardly sitting there rather than working on his growing pile of homework.  
“So uh, do you want to-”  
“No.”  
“How about-”  
“Stiles. We have homework. You should do it.”   
Stiles grabbed his papers, cringing at the foreign language that is his math homework. Malia was right, math is useless. And annoying.  
Throwing the papers back onto the kitchen table, Stiles proceeded to look over Lydia’s shoulder, hoping whatever she was working on he also had and could copy off of her.   
“Stiles.Stop. We don’t even have the same homework. Go obsess over werewolves or something.“   
Stiles didn’t take it as a hit, since he was commonly known for obsessing over werewolf mythology among the pack , and secondly since it was Lydia freaking Martin who said it. She could full out hate him and call him out for it and he’d still follow her around like some love sick puppy. And, he had his 10 year plan. (It had become 15 years with the werewolves and all,but it was still in progress.) He knew that one day she’d come to appreciate him as much as he did her.   
Lydia, annoyed with Stiles sitting there playing with his thumbs and making annoying noises, finally broke. “Fine. I just won’t do my homework and fail.”  
“I wasn’t, I mean..”  
“Whatever. Let’s just talk.” Lydia said, smiling slightly at Stiles.   
Stiles smiled widely at the strawberry blonde that he called one of his best friends.


End file.
